


Unspoken world

by Emilypond



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dom Tom, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, eventually smut, eventualy sum Dom, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilypond/pseuds/Emilypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slower fic. When two people meet by actident they both find what they are looking for without knowing. However could  they be victims of circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a warm day in late August so much so Emma despite her reluctance took her jacket off while she worked at a little private coffee shop in a quieter part of London. The Coffee shop she worked in was small and pokey, it seems to her to be the last place on earth anyone would want to drink a relaxing drink in. One advantage to this in her eyes was that it was never very busy, this allowed to read on the job as it were. Emma loved to read. Growing up shed been the lonely kid, the one that sits at the side of the playground looking on. One day she decided she was fed up the boring Quarrels of her classmates and picked up a book to distract her. She was hooked ever since. She was nearing the end of the chapter she was currently reader when she heard a deep incredible sexy voice say " so I see you're a fan of poetic prose ". Emma jumped a little startled by the comment, which made the man produce a soft chuckle. Emma looked up properly to see a very handsome mad standing on the other side of the counter, his hair was a beautiful blonde brown he had light stubble which added to beauty. His eyes when a deep blue and seemed to stare right into Emma's core. " well actually I hate poetic prose" Emma said with a smile " this is the second time I'm trying it out however" she explained. " why reader it if you hate it then?" The still nameless man asked her with genuine curiosity. " I like to persist " Emma said as it was nothing. Emma caught herself looking at the man standing in front of her, he really was handsome and the smile he had her explanation was so warm and friendly, she looked at lips and how perfect they where and started to imagine how they would feel on her. Emma blushed and asked " w-what can I get you ". " tea to go please". Emma set to Work bending into the fridge while the kettle boiled " milk ? " she enquired. " a dash " was the answer her gave. She turned back the counter while the tea infused with the water, " have thy read it ? " she asked holding out her copy of ' by grand central station a sat down and wept'. " no actually I haven't" for some reason Emma though he sounded embarrassed to admit that " here borrow it " She offered." W-why are you sure" he asks taken aback " yeah go on you seem the kind of guy to come back" she smiled and when to get the tea. He picked up the copy and smiled taking on of the coaster and free pens the scrawled something down. Emma turned and handed him the tea. " thank you and here so you make you I can't get away with giving it back" Emma took the coaster and saw ' 07985362157 Tom ' written on it. Emma blushed and looked up to see nothing but a 20 pound note on the counter.


	2. 4 hours later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will always out

4 hours later; Tom walked down the street with a spring in his step, after he ran the errands he needed for work he sat and read the book he was gifted and rushed back to the coffee shop. He was about ten yards away from the entrance when he paused, he straightened his shirt, ruffled his hair and took deep breath. A wave of nervousness washed over him, she was so beautiful though, He chuckled to himself at the thought. He took one last breath and stepped in. Emma what cleaning up a mug when she Hurd the door open. Ugh she practically growled " now now darling is that anyway to speak to a customer", emma nearly dropped the mug when she Hurd the silky smooth voice. Quickly discarding the mug back into the sick and picking up a tea towel emma spun around so she could face the handsome man before her. Drying her hands " I'm sorry " she said with a small blush. The sight made Tom instantly smile, " I'll let you off ... Just this once mind" he said in a husky tone. Emma bit her lip and blushes deeper, her mind working over time imagining what he would do if she displeased him. Tom chuckle to himself and smiled happily, he couldn't be sure that she was thinking along the same lines as him but he though it was highly likely, given her blush. " come sit with me" he gently commander of her,as if to test her. He smiled happily when her saw her pick up her Hoodie putting it on as she followed him to the table she was a little lost kitten. Tom sat confidently on a double sofa, his legs rested open slightly. Emma pulled her eyes away from the bulge in this tight trousers quickly and sat on the chair in front of him. " well I must admit I've found the book very interesting" Tom smiled, Emma looked shocked " you have read it" she questioned, " naturally darling" Tom smiled. " I hate it, I mean the story on it own would have been fine, enjoyable actually but I can't hack the 112 page poem ! I mean I understand her completely she loves him I understand it I really do ! God if someone could feel half of what he felt toward her ... Id do anything to be well wanted like that ..." Emma blushed bright red " I'm s-so s-sorry I get to involved when I read". Tom however was smiling like a mad man he'd never been more attracted to a person, her passion was heavenly , it seemed to come off her in waves. It was very different from the pretty yet quite girl he met just hours ago. He had to have her. He could tell from her body language she was submissive, and from her outburst he could see was passionate. He imagined her spending years trying to seek someone that could understand both sides of her; her passion and submission. He wanted to tell her from the few hours he has known of her That he understood more that many ever Would yet he didn't even know her name. "What's your name" he whispered, "E-Emma" she stuttered back at him. Tom smile " that's a beautiful name " he reached over to her and took her hand gently rubbing his thumb over her dainty knuckle. " I want you to know I don't do stuff like this lightly Emma, not wanting to paint a bad picture of myself for you but I'm not exactly good with people..." Tom blushed slightly with his words. " I get it" Emma spoke with a small smile her heart rate going mad at his tough " people are tricky" " exactly" Tom returned the smile " ever since I saw you this morning I haven't been able to get you out of my head and if I may be so bold I ... Want you Emma" Tom whispered the last part in a husky tone" w-what d-do you mean " Emma stuttered. Tom couldn't hold bs k any longer, he got up and kneeled in front of Emma trapping her into her chair, he let his hands touch her legs and he raised his hair up to her neck level. He rubbed his face in the crook of her neck, like a like puppy rubbing his head against his owner hand. " I mean I want you Emma your intoxicating " Tom practically moaned in her ear. He took a big sniff of Emma's hair as she but bs k a moan. " God tell me I can have you and I please you ... I will Study your body and soul and I will look after you in every way just please say you'll be mine" he gasped. Emma Moaned out loud no shame, the strangeness of her current situation pushed to the back of her mind " I'm yours ! "She moaned out loud " God I'm yours ". Tom attacked Emma's mouth as soon as she said the words . The started his explorations, making sure he tasted every part of her. When the two let one and other go , both sat panting. Emma eyes looked at the clock with great alarm. " oh god ! " she shouted. Emma looks sad when she sees how that must have sounded " I didn't mean it like that I really want that honestly even though I only know your name but I have to get to the bookstore before its shuts" Emma squeaks panicked " oh ? "Tom asked sadness and confusion evident in his voice. Emma walked over and plants a kiss on the top of his head " I have to get the text book for uni... Blame my stupid professor". Tom looks as if he has seen a ghost" y-your starting university? " he whispers." Yeah"Emma walk over to the counter and picks up a sheet of paper, " I have all my books apart from one, it's the most expensive but at least the professor only asked us to get one" Emma said with a small smile. Tom when even whiter. "what's wrong" Emma asked worried. "W-w-what is the name of your professor? " Tom whimper out. " Err ... professor T. Hiddleston" Emma answers. Tom closes his eyes and clenches his hands closed tight. Then it hits Emma " oh ... Professor Tom Hiddleston ..." She says sadly. All Tom can do its nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is super bad but I'm having fun writing this

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so we will skip time the next chaper and find out about Tom being Emma's prof. Sorry I'm really bad at English and my spelling will probably be off am I am dyslexic.


End file.
